


There Is No Cure To Love

by Avvet



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Deception, Experimentation, F/F, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvet/pseuds/Avvet
Summary: Akko agrees to do some special tests for Sucy regarding love potions





	There Is No Cure To Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short but I'm not a very wordy person. Enjoy!

Sucy loves to experiment, though it's not because of any deep reason, it's just fun. Her most recent test subject may be her last. Atsuko Kagari has held Sucy's interest for a long time, since they met in fact. Sucy loved how persistent she was, how gullible she was too, hehehe.  
  
"So you want me to do what?"  
  
"I need to try out some new cures to love potions, so I need you to take this love potion."  
  
"Why would you need more than one cure to a love potion?"  
  
"Some love potions are made from different ingredients, so they need different cures. Do you remember the Cupid Bee?"  
  
Akko didn't say anything, she acknowledged her a short humph, "Fine, whatever!"  
  
"I can't just give it to you, what do you take me for, Akko."  
  
"Uhh-"  
  
"I need you to agree to take this yourself, otherwise I'd be in more trouble than your worth."  
  
"What do yu mean by that!"  
  
"hehehehehe," Sucy held the love potion in front of Akko for her to take. She knew Akko couldn't resist the sweet aroma of her love potion.  
  
Akko took a experimental whiff of Sucy's potion to see if she was really okay, "It… It smells like coconut."  
  
"I ran out of rose water, so I used coconut water. It should be interesting at least."  
  
"Well… could you at least… I don't know…"  
  
Sucy waited with a vaguely curious look on her face, though her very apathetic face never did get any emotions across very well. "What is it Akko?" Sucy was getting rather impatient with her guinea pig.  
  
"I mean how will you even convince me to even take the cure anyway? Isn't it super hard to convince someone to break one?"  
  
"Oh please, I know you'll do just about anything I say without a love potion."  
  
"How about a promise? Or a kind of favor? I'm sure I'll take the antidote if I know you'll so something for me!"  
  
"I do not like where this is going."  
  
"No it's fine! How about you just -um…" Akko fidgeted with her fingers resting on her lap. "I know! What if you promise to take me on a broom ride with you!"  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Oh c'mon! plllleeeeeeaaaaaaa-"  
  
"Okay! Geez."  
  
"Okay… Here it goes," Akko downed the love potion in one motion.  
  
"How does it feel?"  
  
"I -uh. It feels like I'm dizzy and my hands and feet feel numb."  
  
"Then It's working fine, now I just need to confirm that your under a love spell once it takes full affect."  
  
"How?"  
  
"People under the effects of love spells don't feel much pain and they're hyper-sensitive to touch from other people."  
  
"That sounds scary."  
  
"Love spells aren't a good thing for a reason, Akko."  
  
"I thought it was the whole, ethical thing."  
  
"I mean that too."  
  
The two girls kneeled quietly on Sucy's bed as they waited for the effects of her love potion to take hold of Akko. Slowly, Akko's breath started to become more shallow and faster. Sucy knew full well that this was the beginning of Akko's _interesting_ experience. Akko raised her hands to her face, letting out a small groan from the love potion.  
  
"Akko, Look at me now."  
  
When Akko raised her face out of her hands to look at Sucy, she blankly stared at her close friend as her head was clearing and her emotions flew out of control.  
  
"Akko, give me your hand."  
  
"My -uh? Oh, Sucy, that's -wow. That's so forward of you, I knew you were always blunt but, that's just so sweet and-"  
  
Akko was interrupted by the sensation of Sucy firmly grabbing Akko by her wrist. It was incredibly overwhelming and sent pleasure throughout her body and mind. The touch of another girl, and not just any girl, but of Sucy, "Ahhhhhhh-" Akko's moans were sensual in a way that made Sucy uncomfortable, though vaguely delighted for having such control over her friend.  
  
Sucy took out a small needle and pricked Akko's finger with it… With no response. "Alright, it's official, you are under a successful love potion."  
  
"Oh Sucy, I've always been under some kind of spell for you." Sucy did not acknowledge her friend's remark, but she noticed a small amount of blood coming from the pinprick on Akko's finger. Without thinking, Sucy put the finger in her mouth, though instantly regretted her decision upon hearing the loud moans from her teammate.  
  
"Okay, anyway," Sucy never would admit her infatuation with Akko. It seemed wrong, even if She had seen the inside of Sucy's unconscious mind. "Here, take the cure before you do something even more stupid than you normally would."  
  
"What? Like this?" Akko advanced toward Sucy on her hands knees, reaching up to the crook of Sucy's neck. The sensation brought with it a gently gasp from Sucy. While Sucy enjoyed the contact, she knew she couldn't let Akko do anything like this under the effects of a love potion. Sucy knew it would be dangerous to let her make anything decisions that Akko, or Sucy, would regret.  
  
Sucy pounced on Akko, holding her wrists in one hand and the cure in the other with the rest of her weight sitting on Akko's stomach. "Do something like that under a love potion and I'll make you regret it."  
"Aww, do you bite?"  
  
Sucy was incredibly annoyed and ripped the cork off her vial with her teeth and shoved the contents of her cure down Akko's throat.  
  
Sucy observed the effects of her cure wash over Akko as she slowly lost the energy to fight back. "ugh, that felt awful."  
  
"Did it now?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel- *yawn* like I could take a nap----" Akko was already out cold and Sucy did not have the energy to make her move to her own bed, nor did she really mind. Sucy just wrote the findings of her recent experiment and decided to lie with Akko so she didn't have to wait so long to give her that broom ride.  
  
  
  
Over the course of the next few weeks, Akko tried different love potions brewed by Sucy and every time she gave Akko an antidote with various results. Akko had lost her memory from the time she was under its effects, had become extremely hungry, and a particularly interesting experiment caused Akko's condition to worsen, though she was cured after crashing, akin to drinking an energy drink and tiring oneself out. On some days, Sucy let Akko treat her like she was royalty, letting her give Sucy massages and even spent a whole day with the effects on Akko, though that was possibly the worst one. You can only hear so many compliments about yourself before you get tired of one person's overly chipper attitude. And each time, Sucy promised Akko something in return, whether it were candy, or a trip to town, or help her with one of her stupid plans. Though this was Sucy's last experiment with love potion cures.  
  
"This will be the last time I'll make you drink a love potion."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup, I've gathered enough information for a long while, I probably won't need to something like this from you for a few months."  
  
"Gee -uh, thanks Sucy," Akko smelled the potion for the last time, the coconut water smell having an extremely mixed reaction to Akko at this point. And just as quickly as every other time, Akko downed the love potion in a single swing.  
  
Sucy looked at her friend and saw the same effects she had recorded from her previous experiments.  
  
"uhhhhhh, Sucy."  
  
Sucy leaned forward quizzically at her close friend with a smirk on her face, "Yes, Akko?"  
  
"I-I want you, I love you Sucy. I want to be with you forever. I don't care if I'm under a potion, give me the antidote, I'll say it all over again!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes!" Akko Rushed forward, not unlike the way Sucy did during their first experiment with love potion cures. Akko, felt no need to steel herself and flew into a kiss with Sucy. Much to Akko's surprise, unlike any other attempt she had made during their sessions, Sucy had kissed back, her soft lips pushing into Akko. Sucy opened her mouth and kissed Akko over and over and Akko never backed down. They paused and let their breath mingle between them, it was intoxicating to both of them.  
  
"You- you never let me kiss you with the love potion."  
  
"I know, and I haven't, hehehehehehe."  
  
"What do you-"  
  
"Hehueheuehehuhuehee, That wasn't a love potion this time, Akko." Akko stared, wide-eyed, at her best friend, her crush. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"You're a dummy, Akko," Akko looked at Sucy with confusion. "It's called a placebo, it didn't do anything to you, you just thought it did."  
  
Akko was left in utter confusion and bewilderment, until she fainted from the shock that she really did just confess to the love of her life.


End file.
